Oblivion
by LordSlogra
Summary: Set 4 years after Incursion and is still set in Kingdom life II by Boopbot. When a new threat slinks its way out of an undiscovered rift in the Underworld, the Gang backed up by returning characters Umbra and Jack must fight to save not only the Underworld but the whole 3 kingdoms from ceasing to exist. T to be safe.


**Yay, new story finally. Remember Jack from Incursion? Yeah, well he gets a much bigger part in this story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it and happy Hallowe'en (in 13 days) to everyone.**

* * *

The occupants of Room 207 in the Kingdom's main-and only-inn were scared, and rightly so, as they had successfully murdered one of The Dark Lord's Black Knights. This was an unspeakable crime in the Underworld and so Temp, the reigning Dark Lord, had ordered a hit on them. Reaver, the Alpha Male of the Underworld's pack of Underwolves and the best assassin they had, had been dispatched to seek and kill the offender. He looked vaguely vulpine but his fur was jet black and matted, he wore a wolf's skull as a symbol of his position, he had 5 tails as opposed to 3 and he was twice the size of any of the other Underwolves. In short, his appearance was that to be feared.

"Come out, come out wherever you aaaaare," Reaver teased as he slunk along the Floor 2 hallway. Colt, shaking like jelly, drew his sword and backed against the door. His plan was to surprise the Dark Assassin, then use that time to make his escape. He barged through the door and right into Reaver who immediately snatched him up with one claw.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH" Colt screamed as Reaver sunk his fangs into the mortal's neck. He swung his sword aimlessly and managed to cut a gash into Reaver's leg. He hissed and dropped Colt to the floor; he hobbled to the window and jumped out before rushing to the castle under the protection of the King's guards.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Temp was watching a duel between two Rank 4 mages when Dragon-his chief Lich- came in with a mind message from Reaver. He tapped Temp on the shoulder

"You'll want to hear this," was all Dragon said before transferring the message to Temp and watching his expression change (as much as it can under a grey helmet) into one of pure frustration.

"Reaver, whatever you're trying to pull here, I really don't know! But it stops, NOW!" he yelled. Reaver replied, cool and collected as always.

"I am not trying to pull anything, my lord. I am simply pursuing a hit into the castle." Upon hearing this, Temp exploded.

"ARE YOU NUTS? Were you even paying one IOTA of attention when I told everyone that the King has employed PALADINS? Reaver, get the hell into the Underworld right now before you get torn apart!" Dragon couldn`t help but laugh at this as Temp punched a handy pillar in anger.

"Seriously, why can't I employ GOOD minions FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE? Reaver isn't usually this incompetent though, I wonder what got into him." Temp yelled as he continued punching the pillar.

"He alright?" Alain asked as he wandered in via the teleporter. The question was directed at Dragon but Temp answered anyway

"Do I LOOK alright? I just had one of my minions involved in the biggest screw-up of all history and you ask if I'm ALRIGHT!" Alain backed away at this-Temp wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to get involved in a fight with-and didn't continue pressing him. Another demon emerged hurriedly from the teleporter control tower (the underworld had expanded a lot).

"Sir, sir!" This was the same demon that had originally spotted the Spydling incursion a few years ago. He was now a very adept Rank 5 mage.

"What is it?!" Temp replied with obvious annoyance

"That demon mortal you recruited recently. He's trying to teleport in with 2 unregistered mortals." The demon mortal was Jack, who had played a vital role in information gathering in the Incursion. After he had recovered from the mild mind control and incapacitation, Temp had fused his soul to a demon's giving him extended life and access to the underworld. Jack was currently training-if you could call it that by the amount of work, or lack thereof, he does-to be in Umbra's Black Knights.

"IDIOT!" Temp yelled, perhaps a bit too loudly. "He hasn't been part of the ranks for two weeks and he goes and breaks the damned teleporters!" Just as Temp was about to go and explode at Jack, a demon handed him a piece of paper. Temp took one look at it then spoke. "Actually, Dragon, you go and take care of that idiot Jack. This looks vaguely important, I may need to take care of it," and with that Dragon walked towards the teleporter and Temp hurried to the barracks.

Jack was waiting rather impatiently with his two friends, Leon and Chris, when a purple poof signified someone emerging from the teleporter. Someone did in fact emerge, except it wasn't the sentient grey armour they were expecting. It was a man who was dressed in lightning-adorned red robes and kept his trusty katana by his side. Leon was the first to speak

"Who's this weirdo? Jack, you said your 'lord' was some walking grey armour or something!" Dragon took visible offence to this but Jack spoke first

"Watch it Leon. This guy is Temp's chief lich; you don't want to get on the wrong side of him." This shut Leon up "So Dragon, you going to let us in?" Dragon laughed at this before replying

"I'm going to do nothing of the sort. Listen, the only reason Temp's not up here sorting this out himself is because something happened in the Underworld and he went to take care of that, so count yourself lucky that your friends aren't presently sliding down his blade in a bloody mess." Dragon opened his mouth to continue but was suddenly cut off by a low alarm sound only audible to members of the Underworld ranks.

"B-Black alert!?" Jack stuttered, fear clouding his voice, then Dragon grabbed his arm and literally pulled him into the underworld, leaving Leon and Chris wondering what on Earth just happened.

Temp's fist levered itself off the Black Alert button that it had pressed just moments after witnessing soldiers pouring into the underworld from an unknown rift that had just appeared. Two men then ran up behind Temp, one of them obviously older than the other.

"Who the hell are they and what the hell do they want" Alain yelled above the chaos as Kaka just watched in awe

"They call themselves Oblivion" Temp answered "And they want to destroy the Underworld"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUN. The return of cliffhangers, I'm mean aren't I. Anyway review if you want to and I'll respond as soon as I can. LordSlogra out.**


End file.
